


Haliai

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Yavin 4, lets just say inter species relationships seem to run in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: When a shuttle goes down over Yavin a secret Kallus has kept his whole life comes out.





	Haliai

Kallus didn’t think. When the shuttle went down he sprung into action. He heard Zeb shouting at him, begging him to stop, telling him he wouldn’t make it, but Kallus had already jumped into the lake. He swam down and into the part of the lake that was actually under the ground. It was dark, barely any light from the surface reached under the shelf, but that’s where the shuttle had landed so Kallus kept swimming. He felt his lungs screaming for air but ignored it and continued to swim down. 

Behind him Kallus heard splashes as others jumped in to help, but he didn’t turn to see who they were. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he approached the shuttle. It had landed on an outcropping was dangerously closer to slipping and falling deeper. When he reached the shuttle he was relieved to see the hull intact for the most part. There was a large pocket of air in the cockpit. As he passed he saw several members of the crew moving around in the cockpit. He swam under the ship and up into it through a hole where an engine had once been. He took a few moments to catch his breath when he reached the air bubble.

“Captain Kallus? How-?” The ships pilot ask when she saw him.

Kallus raised his hand as he coughed and panted. Eventually he caught his breath enough to speak. “Later, Shara. Who’s injured and how badly?”

“Garallia and Sartori are dead. Maymier’s leg is pretty messed up. Lacer was knocked out when the engine blew, but she’s still breathing. Komad’s probably going to lose her arm. Everyone else is uninjured for the most part.”

“Got any rebreathers on board?” Kallus asked, still not quite breathing normally.

“Only one.” Shara admitted.

“Give it to Lacer. The rest of you are going to have to hold your breath while some of our more amphibious friends swim you to the surface. It won’t be fun but with their speed you should be able to make it.” Outside the window Kallus could see two Karkarodons and three Nautolans. “Okay injured first.” 

Shara nodded and went to retrieved the first few crew members. Kallus ferried each one to the Karkaodons and Nautolans, who swam them to the surface, faster than any human could swim. It was only when he’d handed Shara herself off to one of the Nautolans that he dove into the cargo hold which was completely under water. One by one he removed the fasteners for the crates and sent them floating to the surface. Once all the supplies had been retrieved he started to swim up himself.

Zeb was clutching him the moment he broke the surface. He pulled him onto the shore as Kallus desperately tried to breathe, coughing and gasping.  
“Kal! Kal! Please!” Zeb begged as he cradled Kallus in his lap.

Finally Kallus was able to breathe. He took several deep breaths as Zeb looked more relieved than Kallus has seen him since Atollon.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have died, Kal! How are you even alive?”

“There’s a reason I never shave.” Kallus smiled as he took Zeb’s hand and ran it up his cheek. Zeb felt part of Kallus’s face lift slightly away. Kallus winced as he pulled a bit too far. ”Careful.”

“You have...gills? How did I not know this?”

“They don’t open unless I’ve been in water. It takes a few moments going in or coming out for my body to switch systems of breathing.”

“But how? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kallus shrugged feeling guilty. “I’ve hid it my whole life. I didn’t know how to even go about telling you. The empire may not like non-humans much, but they  _ hate _ hybrids.”

“So why join it?”

“Best place to hide. No one goes looking for hybrids in the empire’s ranks. I wasn’t the only one. There was a small group of us, even one of the medics; we always went to her. Besides I hated myself for being a hybrid. Especially since I don’t even know what I’m a hybrid of. I wanted to prove to my family I was good enough despite who my mother was.” 

“You don’t know?”

Kallus shook his head. “No. I don’t remember my mother, she dumped me on my father’s doorstep as a baby. He never talked about her and had no holos of her so I’ve got no idea what species she was.”

“You scared me. You were down there for so long, Lex.”

“I’m sorry.” Kallus pulled himself up until he was sitting n Zeb’s lap. “Instinct took over.”

“I know.” Zeb smiled. “You saw people who needed help so you stepped in. It’s why I love you.”

Kallus beamed then he brought his lips to meet Zeb’s.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
